


[Art] Ghost in the Shell

by Lorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky feeding a duck, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Wind_Ryder's remarkable story "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4103442?view_full_work=true">Ghost in the Shell</a>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Ghost in the Shell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wind_Ryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/gifts).



> This story gave me so many feels - sometimes putting a smile on my face (mostly from small scenes, but beautifully written) and also quite a few times making me almost physically hurting. At the end of the story I was a wreck. To make myself feel better I chose to draw one of the quieter moments. This is from chapter five, where Bucky starts to feed birds at a park during walks with Steve and somehow ends up acquiring wild ducks as pets.

 

_He loved the birds._

_During their walks to the park, they always stopped to feed the birds in the pond. They fed them bread crumbs and watched as they flapped about and scurried to get to the offerings. There was one brown duck in particular that Bucky took a liking to. It was always chased by the other birds, pecked raw whenever he approached. He stared wistfully at the bread and never got close enough to the pile to eat his fill. Bucky always made sure to toss some directly to his beak._

_More than once, the duck caught it, quaking happily as he chomped it down. Sometimes the little brown duck would follow them about as they went on their walk, waddling after them even if they didn’t have any bread left. “Gonna name him?” Steve asked._

_“Pippin,” Bucky decided on._

**Author's Note:**

> [my art](http://drjezdzany.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art/) @ tumblr


End file.
